


Heartless

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Killing, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 08] - [Arthur Ketch's POV]Ketch is doing a basic mission involving werewolves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Heartless

I looked at the piece of paper I was holding before looking back in front of me. I believe it was the right place. Huh. And here I thought it would be a dilapidated place, I was now standing in front of a huge building with a casino inside. What a weird place to find a werewolf. I pouted a bit and put the paper in my pocket before I opened the trunk of my black 4x4. I took out a black bag with money inside and closed the trunk. I crossed the street and entered the building. My pace was normal and the woman at the reception desk didn’t ask me anything, as if I belonged to the circle of business men who were living here. I pushed the button of the elevator and waited patiently. The door opened and I entered the elevator shaft, put the bag at my feet and pressed the sixth floor’s button before standing ramrod straight, my hands clasped in front of me along my body. I was relaxed, looking in front of me, my head empty. A little classic music was resonating in the elevator but I didn’t pay attention to it, too focused on my mission.

When the door opened, I took my bag and walked into the hallway. I arrived in front of a door and put my bag on the floor again to rearrange my grey tie. I briefly looked at my watch. On time, as usual. I don’t know why I still look at my watch because I know I’m always on time, knowing my schedule by heart. I cleared my throat a little and took my bag again before knocking at the door.

“Who’s there?” A husky voice said behind the door.

“Mr. Ketch, Sir.” I said in a neutral tone.

“… Come in.”

I raised an eyebrow, hearing this impolite tone. Mh well, I am in America, am I? I opened the door and entered. My client was sitting on a couch, his nose covered with white powder. Elegant… He looked at me with his dilated pupils and his muppet smile.

“You have the money?”

“Indeed.” I said with putting the bag on the table. “May I suggest you to be careful with drugs… It is not good for your kind.”

The man arched an eyebrow, clearly not understanding my allusion. He snorted and began to take the bag but I hummed in disapproval, putting the bag away.

“I am truly sorry to tell you that this money is mine, unfortunately.” I said.

“The fuck?”

“Yes, this is my payment for a mission I have to do now. Here is your reward, Sir.”

I sank my hand inside the bag among the bills, faking to search for something specific. Then I took out a gun with a silencer on it and shot directly into the man’s head with a silver bullet. The poor creature didn’t react or scream, his eyes showing his true nature – golden eyes like the werewolf he was. I looked at the dead monster in front of me with a neutral face. That was too easy but I’m not against quick mission. My real client generously paid me to kill this werewolf and I could not refuse. I am a former Man of Letters and a mercenary hunter. That is my job and I will do it without batting an eyelid. I looked around the room and saw a gun on the bedside table. I sighed. Americans. I took the gun with gloves and put it on the hand of the dead body. I waited just a few minutes in order to see the yellow eyes disappearing. It would be awful if they discover a werewolf. When the victim was back to normal, I put my silencer in my bag, closed it and went away with a normal pace, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Edison, New Jersey. Near the colossal New York City. I thought every monster were hidden in all the big cities in America but… No. They are everywhere. I am still so shocked about this. Monsters are everywhere and it is like hunters don’t do their job properly. Amateurs. Oh, well. This is alright because whereas in the United Kingdom, everything is under control, here there are a lot of opportunities to make money. I don’t complain. Sometimes there are good clients who are generous. Sometimes there are bad clients who get killed or give you fifty cents. And… sometimes there are clients who are generous but are also monsters. This last possibility is interesting because on the one hand, you have the money anyway by killing the target AND the client, and on the other hand it is fascinating to see monsters hating each other and fighting each other over money and power. Moreover, it is interesting when these two monsters belong to the same kind. It would have been a great study case in Kendricks. Anyway, I had to focus now. I was standing in the room of the Mr. Johnson’s daughter, Kate – or something like that, it didn’t matter to me. The 17-year-old teenager was sleeping and this was making my task easier because it added a great effect of surprise to the whole werewolf family. I grabbed a needle full of silver and injected it in the daughter’s neck. Huh. She didn’t even wake up. Dying in her sleep. Too bad for me.

As I expected, my human smell alerted the mother because I heard her footsteps coming towards the bedroom. I hid behind the door, my breathing very calm and relaxed, very discreet. The mother opened the door and looked at her daughter with a slight smile. But then she frowned as she came closer to the bed. She bent over and saw the little hole left by the needle. But she didn’t have the time to react or scream or cry over her daughter’s death because the second silver needle I had was already planted in her neck. She tried to fight, throwing her arms around randomly with her claws out. But the silver won, obviously. After a couple of minutes, her arms fell along her body and I let her fall on the ground. It was at that moment I heard the front door open so I decided to go into the living room with a confident face, another bag in my hands. Mr. Johnson saw me and made a surprised exclamation.

“Mr. Ketch?! What are you doing here? Did you kill him?”

“Of course, I did. I always respect the commitment. I wanted to let you know.”

Mr. Johnson made an uncomfortable smile. He knew something was wrong because he saw the door of his daughter’s room opened. For God’s sake. I made a stupid mistake.

“Did you… see my wife and daughter?” Mr. Johnson said.

“Yes, of course. Lovely people.” I said, smiling a bit.

My client frowned and rushed into the room. I rolled my eyes a little bit when I heard him screaming in pain. He appeared in the doorway, his claws out and his yellow eyes filled with tears.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“Well… What a foolish idea to call a hunter to kill a werewolf when you are also a werewolf.” I said with a very calm voice. “And before you ask how I knew it, well first of all, I am a hunter so I know how to recognize a monster. Second, you didn’t pick my silver pen when we signed the contract. It is an easy test but you fell into the trap anyway.”

The werewolf huffed, very upset.

“We are not the bad guys. We were living among humans without hurting them.”

“I don’t think so. See… I figured you wanted me to kill Mr. Robin because he was the one who killed people and brought you pieces of hearts. A heart dealer. I admit this is very clever. Letting others get their hands dirty while you are living the perfect life with your perfect wife and perfect daughter. But you forget something, Sir. You are still a monster.”

Mr. Johnson let a little whine escape him.

“You’re heartless.” He simply said.

“A hunter doesn’t need his heart during cases so thank you, I am taking that as a compliment.”

“Please… Let me go… You won’t hear about me anymore.”

“I am afraid that it is not possible.”

“… You’re a heartless monster. Worse than us.”

“And you will be heartless too, because if there is something I love the most about killing monster, is to kill them the exact same way they kill people.”

Mr. Johnson began to move towards me in a last distressful momentum. I grabbed a kind of big grapple launcher in my bag with my two hands and shot. The grapple went through the werewolf’s body, taking his heart out of his chest. The gagging sound of the monster made me grin a little. I pressed a button on the weapon and the grapple went back, the werewolf’s heart between the iron claws. I admit Kendricks’ weapons are still fantastic. Mr. Johnson’s eyes were empty and in a last wheeze, his mouth full of blood, he collapsed on the floor. I sighed in satisfaction and looked at the dead body in front of me. Then I put my gloves on and removed the heart from my weapon before letting it fall on the ground with a slimy sound. I put the weapon in the bag and went to the garage. Some gasoline here and there plus the gas lit will do the job.

I took a step out of the house and let a lighter fall on the ground. At the moment the object touched the floor, a whole blaze appeared and immediately ran all over the house. I was across the street, putting my bag in the trunk of my car when the house exploded, alarming the neighborhood. I smirked a little and went inside my car. I deserve a little drink after such a successful mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this OS is a bit longer than usual but I hope you liked it. I admit I'm pretty proud of it, it's one of my favorite OS I wrote so far for this challenge. :)


End file.
